1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, in particular, relates to an air bag module which is mounted in a vehicle seat and which includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of an impact to a vehicle of a magnitude above a predetermined threshold. The air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in a portion of the vehicle such as a vehicle seat. The vehicle seat is disposed adjacent to side structure of the vehicle, such as a door, window, or body panel of the vehicle. In the event of an impact, such as a side impact, to the vehicle of a magnitude above the predetermined threshold, the inflator is actuated, and the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant in the vehicle seat and the adjacent side structure of the vehicle. The air bag helps protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully being struck by parts of the side structure of the vehicle. The air bag can also help protect the vehicle occupant from objects which might intrude into the vehicle, such as a pole or a tree, during the side impact.